Mayday/Season 11
TV Series (2011-2012) Also known as: Air Crash Investigation / Air Emergency / Air Disasters Starring: Stephen Bogaert (Narrator) Dramatized reconstruction of real-life air disasters, along with interviews with aviation experts and eyewitnesses. = Episode 1 Deadly Reputation (TAM Airlines Flight 3054) = Airbus A340-311 Registration G-VSEA, c/n 003 built in 1992. Named Plane Sailing, scrapped in 2013. .]] Airbus A320-233 (CGI) Registration PR-MBK, c/n 789 built in 1998. TAM Airlines Flight 3054 overran runway 35L at Congonhas-São Paulo Airport during heavy rain and crashed into a nearby TAM Express warehouse adjacent to a Shell filling station on 17 July 2007, killing all 187 passengers and crew and 12 people on the ground. (CGI).]] (CGI).]] (CGI).]] Left thrust reverser activated. (CGI).]] (CGI).]] Airbus A320-233 Registration PR-MBK, c/n 789 built in 1998. Footage of the crashsite. .]] .]] Security footage of the landing. .]] Various Aircraft Foreground to background: Registration PR-MBN Airbus A319-132 of TAM Airlines; registration PR-MHN Airbus A320-214 of TAM Airlines; Airbus A320 of Avianca; registration PT-TMD Airbus A319-132 of TAM Airlines; registration PT-MZB Airbus A319-132 of TAM Airlines; registration PR-GIN Boeing 737-73V of Gol Transportes Aéreos. On the right: 4 Boeing 737s of Gol Transportes Aéreos, Boeing 737 of VARIG, Airbus A320 of TAM Airlines. Another Boeing 737 of Gol Transportes Aéreos taxiing. Boeing 737 .]] .]] Boeing 737-8EH Registration PR-VBG, c/n 35066/2700 built in 2008. .]] Airbus A319-132 Registration PT-MZB, c/n 1010 built in 1999. .]] .]] .]] Boeing 737-322 Registration PR-GLI, c/n 23955/1550 built in 1988. .]] Boeing 737 Congonhas-São Paulo Airport. Various Aircraft Congonhas-São Paulo Airport. ATR 42-300 Registration PT-MFK, c/n 225 built in 1991. Overran runway 35L at Congonhas-São Paulo Airport on 16 June 2007, the day before TAM Flight 3054. Boeing 737-46B Registration PR-BRC, c/n 25262/2088 built in 1991. Hydroplaned and overran runway 35L at Congonhas-São Paulo Airport on 22 May 2006. Boeing 737-8EH(WL) Registration PR-GTY, c/n 34273/2464 built in 2007. .]] Boeing 737 .]] Boeing 737-73V Registration PR-VBO, c/n 30247/1066 built in 2002. .]] .]] Airbus A320 .]] .]] .]] Airbus A320-214 Registration RP-C3222, c/n 708 built in 1997. Philippine Airlines Flight 137 overshot the runway while landing at Bacolod City Domestic Airport on 22 March 1998, killing 3 people on the ground. .]] Airbus A320-231 Registration N635AW, c/n 092 built in 1990. America West Airlines Flight 794 veered off the runway at Phoenix-Sky Harbor International Airport on 28 August 2002 due to irregular power settings, a similar reason as TAM Flight 3054. .]] Airbus A320-232 Registration B-22310, c/n 791 built in 1998. TransAsia Airways Flight 536 rolled off the runway during landing 321 feet from the end of runway 10 at Taipei Songshan Airport on 18 October 2004, due to a thrust reverser malfunction. Pilatus PC-12 In front of the hangar across the runway. = Episode 2 The Plane That Flew Too High (West Caribbean Airways Flight 708) = = Episode 3 Split Decision (Arrow Air Flight 1285) = = Episode 4 Breakup over Texas (Continental Express Flight 2574) = = Episode 5 Munich Air Disaster (Munich air disaster) = = Episode 6 Turning Point (Northwest Airlines Flight 85) = IAI 1125 Astra Most likely the same one seen in episodes 5.08 and 5.10. Boeing 747-451 .]] Boeing 747-428F/SCD .]] Boeing 747-400F Reg. N6005C prototype of the Boeing 747-400F (c/n 25632/968). = Episode 7 Bad Attitude (Korean Air Cargo Flight 8509) = Boeing 747-2B5F/SCD & McDonnell Douglas DC-9 and McDonnell Douglas DC-9-32 of Air Canada.]] Boeing 737-236/Advanced Comair Ltd.]] Airbus A320-214 Registration VP-BWE, c/n 2133 of Aeroflot-Russian Airlines christenized Н. Римский-Корсаков (N. Rimsky-Korsakov). .]] Boeing 747-236BM & Boeing 747-273C and Boeing 747-273C of Korean Air Cargo.]] Boeing 747-4B5 Registration HL7491 c/n 27341/1037. .]] Airbus A300B4-622R Seen another time just before the final credits. .]] Curtiss F11C-2 Goshawk & Nieuport 28 & Fokker D.VII Behind the investigator, some pictures of former Renwal artboxes. The upper one is the Curtiss F11C-2 Goshawk of LTT Selligman (ref. 282.149) and bottom is the ref. 280.149 (about Captain Rickenbacker's Nieuport 28 dogfighting with the Fokker). Airco DH.2 Another picture used on Renwal's boxart, the reference 281 about de Havilland D.H. 2 (with Rickenbacker's Nieuport 28 upper it). De Havilland Canada DHC-4 Caribou Lockheed F-16C Fighting Falcon = Episode 8 Blind Spot (PSA Flight 182) = = Episode 9 Under Pressure (Nigeria Airways Flight 2120) = = Episode 10 I'm the Problem (Pacific Southwest Airlines Flight 1771) = Boeing 757-222 First and last pictures of the episode but in fact same take. .]] .]] Airbus A320 .]] Boeing 737 .]] Boeing 767-223 .]] Boeing 767-222 United Airlines Flight 175 Boeing 767-200ER.Same footage seen in IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] British Aerospace BAe 146-200 PSA Airlines. .]] British Aerospace BAe 146-200A & Beechcraft Baron On the taxiway is BAe 146-200A of AirCal with a small Beechcraft Baron on the tarmac. McDonnell Douglas MD-82 Northwest Airlines Flight 255, subject of Ep. 9.2. Registration N312RC, c/n 48090/1040 built in 1981. .]] Sukhoi Su-15TM Look at KAL 007 (Ep. 9.5). McDonnell Douglas DC-10-10 Flight 981 Turkish Airlines, subject of Ep. 5.1. Registration TC-JAV, c/n .]] Boeing 747-419 & Boeing 737-3A4 Same take used again in Ep. 12.6. With a Boeing 737 of American Airlines in the background. and Boeing 737-3A4 of American Airlines.]] = Episode 11 Nowhere to Land (TACA Flight 110) = = Episode 12 The Invisible Plane (Linate Airport disaster) = = Episode 13 Impossible Landing (United Airlines Flight 232) = = See also = * Mayday at IMDb * Mayday at Wikipedia Category:Airbus A300 Category:Airbus A320 family Category:Airbus A340 Category:Airco DH.2 Category:ATR 42 Category:Beechcraft Baron Category:Boeing 737 Category:Boeing 747 Category:Boeing 757 Category:Boeing 767 Category:British Aerospace BAe 146 Category:Curtiss F11C Goshawk Category:De Havilland Canada DHC-4 Caribou Category:Fokker D.VII Category:IAI Astra Category:Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category:McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Category:McDonnell Douglas DC-10 Category:McDonnell Douglas MD-80 Category:Nieuport 28 Category:Pilatus PC-12 Category:Sukhoi Su-15 Category:Aeroflot Category:Air California Category:Air Canada Category:Air France Category:Air New Zealand Category:America West Airlines Category:American Airlines Category:Avianca Category:British Airways Category:Comair Ltd Category:Gol Transportes Aéreos Category:Korean Air Category:Northwest Airlines Category:Pacific Southwest Airlines Category:Philippine Airlines Category:Southwest Airlines Category:TAM Airlines Category:Turkish Airlines Category:United Airlines Category:US Airways Category:VARIG Category:Virgin Atlantic Airways